Her
by KrystalSteele
Summary: this will be a 2 story fanfic. LarxKai. if u dnt like yuri, GTFO. rated T for sexual themes
1. Voice

Her voice sounds so sultry when she whispers in my ear. Whispers things only meant for me.

It drives me insane when she teases me oh so slowly...I want more.

She knows all the right spots, knows exactly what to say to turn me on.

How does she does this to me?

That girl is incredible. Oh so perfect.

I'm hesitant at first, I've never done this before, but her words push me further.

They keep me going.

They drive me to the point where I think I'll lose all my sanity and make her completely mine, right then and there.

But I don't. I continue to tease and caress her soft, warm body.

She threads her fingers into my short blonde hair and tugs gently, I can tell she loves what I'm doing to her.


	2. Ecstacy

"Larx...ene..." She moans softly as I graze my teeth across her collar bone. I chuckle softly and run my tongue over one hard nipple, nipping slightly.

Light gasps fall from Kairi's mouth as I continue the action. My hands play along the smooth, perfect skin of her hips, her stomach.

As I lick lower down her chest, I shift a bit an run my hands up her skirt, caressing her skin. I dip my tongue into the soft curves of her navel, sucking lightly on the surrounding skin.

I feel Kairi's hands move to my shoulders and let out a high gasping sound when I run my hands along the inside of her thighs.

I lean up then, take my hands out from underneath her skirt, and slowly unbutton my uniform shirt.

She smiles slightly and runs her delicate hands across my now bared stomach. I take her hands in mine and pin them above her head, lightly kissing her full red lips.

I trap her legs in between mine and start to unbutton her uniform shirt after I slip mine completely off.

I suck slightly on the soft skin of her belly, my hands playing and tracing patterns across her breasts. She moans again softly as I nbble her earlobe and whisper, "Kairi...you drive me _fucking crazy_..."

She holds the back of my blonde hair as I kiss a path from her neck, to her breasts, to her stomach, stopping just above the skirt's waist band.

Kairi shivers slightly as I delicately trace her skin around the band and lift it up past her belly button.

I then shift myself in between her legs and slowly ease off her blue lace panties. Kairi moans almost uncontrollably as I run my hands up her inner thighs, trailing very close to the sensitive spot inbetween her legs.

"My, my, Kairi. Your already so..."

I lower my lips down to kiss each of her thighs and whisper, "...wet~" I kiss the pulsing sex inbetweeb her legs and she moans softly.

I spread her legs wider and explore her with my lets out a shuddering breath, and I feel her hold on my hair tighten as my tongure runs over that sensitive spot again.

I take hold of the backs of her thighs and dip my tongue inside her, searching. My tongue thrusts deeper into her warmth until I find a spot that makes her body jerk and let out a low moan, "Larxene!"

I tap that spot repeatedly, recieving that same beautiful sound from Kairi. It suddenly becomes too much for my red-haired goddess and she comes, my mouth filling up.

I swallow the white liquid, lick my lips and lean up to kiss her, one hand resting on her thighs. She groans softly after tasting herself on my lips and whispers, "That felt amazing Larx."

"Well it's not over yet Kairi," I whisper into her mouth, my eyes narrowing. I shift her so that her back is to the headboard and I kiss her neck as I insert to fingers inside her warm, wet passage.

Kairi moans and bites her lip, trying to silence herself. "Don't abuse your beautiful lips like that. You can be as loud as you want. I'm sure Dem won't mind, him and Axel are loud all the time," I smirk and whisper when I scissor my fingers and insert a third.

Kairi takes her hands out of my hair and wraps them around my neck, pressing our semi-naked upper bodies together, turning me on more.

She whispers commands in my ear in broken words, "ah...fast...er...more...Larx...ene...ah!" She slyly sneaksone hand down my body and starts to rub my now throbbing, pulsating sex as I pound my fingers inside her faster.

I moan against her porcelain skin when she rubs it harder. I shift my angle slightly and thrust my fingers inside her faster until I find that spot again.

Kairi jerks her body towards me and rubs my clit harder when i do. I thrust my fingers harder inside her, both of us driving the other insane.

I can feel myslef getting closer to my climax so I insert a fourth finger inside Kairi and pound harder into her, both of us moaning the other's name uncontrollably.

Kairi and I let out a high-pitched moan, simultaneously, and try to get even closer to the other as we both climax.

I fall backwards, Kairi on top of meas we ride out our pleasure highs. When we finally settle down, I pull my fingers out of her and lick them clean.

I do the same to Kairi's fingers and then kiss her lips. "I love you, Kairi," I say honestly as I stare into her stunning blue eyes.

She smiles gently and whispers, "I love you too, larx."

We end up asleep in the same position; Kairi on top of me, my arms wrapped possesively around her.

**oh my god...i can't believe i actually typed this up lol. i've been puttin it off for the longest time but at least it's out of the way.**

the reason it's written in 1st person is cuz i kinda sorta have a major crush on Kairi. she's so fucking hot it's criminal lol x3 if u dnt like it, sue me

cmmts plz!

Axel, Roxas, and Xigbar: *stares at me in awe*

Me: *glares* what? i said dnt judge me cuz i like LarxKai.

Demyx: *hug* I think they're cute together. right Angie?

Angie: uhhh i guess. *glares at Kairi* i dnt like Kairi tho. Larxene's waaaay too hot for her.

Me: ur crazy Ang. Kairi's freakin' gorgeous 3

Angie: no she's not. Larxene is clearly much prettier.

Me: nuh uh.

Angie: uh huh.

Me: Demyx, who do u think is prettier? Larxene or Kairi?

Demyx:...i'm not answering tht question

Me and Angie: . damn it!


End file.
